Everything
by twisted-wisdom
Summary: Songfic Buckcherry's Everything. Harry's gone but Hermione won't give up looking for him. Love Tri. Ron's P.O.V.


**I was listening to this song on my iPod this morning and came up with this story.**

**Summary: Hermione and Harry were finally together and then the war happened. When the dust cleared, Voldemort was dead and Harry was gone. Hermione hasn't given up hope, even after years of him being gone. It's a love triangle going on...**

Ron P.O.V

_**Buried way beneath the sheets I think she's having a meltdown  
Finding it hard to fall asleep she won't let anyone help her**_

She doesn't know that I hear her, that we all hear her. I hear her sobs and can visualize the tears running down her face. She tosses and turns countless times. I wonder how she sleeps at all...

_**The look on her face a waste of time she won't let go gonna roll the dice  
Loosing her grace starts to cry I feel her pain when I look in her eyes**_

I know that she's wasting her time with all this searching, the whole world knows it, the only person that doesn't is Hermione. I can't even look into her eyes anymore. There is so much loss and hurt, I don't see how she can keep going. She's so strong, and yet, so naive.

_**I want ta be I want everything, I want everything  
Somewhere she is on the streets trying to make things better  
Praying to God and breathing deep gotta break this long obsession**_

I want her..still after all this time. Yet I know that we can't ever be together. Because we're both obsessed. I'm obsessed with her, and how all our lives used to be, and she's obsessed with Harry. He's her everything. But he's gone, and I hate to say it but he's never going to come back no matter how hard Hermione searches. I just wish that she could see it.

_**If I had everything would I still want to be alive or want to be high   
Now and then she talks to me and sometimes writes me letters**_

I made the mistake of speaking my mind one day. I just couldn't take it anymore! Seeing her so helpless...

_Flashback_

_"Hermione please just slow down!" I called after her._

_She turned and I saw something that I hadn't seen in a very long time, her smile. "But this is it Ron, this is it. He's here, I can finally see him, my Harry." Tears spilled out of the side of her eyes and these were of joy._

_I gaped at her. I couldn't believe that she actually thought she found him this time. We'd been through this countless times before. Each time it left her even more broken. I didn't know if there were any more pieces to break this time. _

_An hour later Hermione was sobbing on the ground. He wasn't here, just like I knew he wouldn't be. I sat on the ground next to her and patted her shoulder reassurningly. "Shh.." _

_"I thought-thought he was here...I was positive that he was here. Where did I go wrong?" _

_**When you chose someone that couldn't be there for you, him instead of me**__, I thought miserably._

_"Hermione maybe it's time to accept the fact that he's gone. Harry wouldn't want you to be living like this..."_

_She jolted up to her feet in an invisable movement. "DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN! HE'S NOT GONE! I WILL FIND HIM!"_

_With that she turned and stomped away. By the time I moved she had apperated away. _

_End Flashback_

That was the last time I actually saw her. I get an owl from her from time to time but its just not the same. The letters never say where she is or how she's doing. She mainly just asks about me and the rest of the family. I didn't have the heart to try and convince her about Harry again. Let her believe...what do I care?

_**The look on her face a waste of time she won't let go gonna roll the dice  
Loosing her grace starts to cry I feel her pain when I look in her eyes**_

But I do care, I can't really help it. I want to see her happy and I know that it will never happen as long as she's hanging on to Harry's memory. She haunts my dreams. I see her, losing herself more and more everyday. The pain that was once in her eyes is gone now. Now there's nothing. Her eyes are just a window into a blank soul. Hermione Granger no longer exists...

_**I want ta be I want everything, I want everything  
Somewhere she is on the streets trying to make things better  
Praying to God and breathing deep gotta break this long obsession**_

I still want her, broken and all. I hate myself for that. I sometimes wonder if my obession for her is just because she's something that I want that I can't have. Maybe it's my childish nature to want her because Harry got her. I was always jelaous of him, there's nothing I can ever do about it. Even in his death he still wins.

_**Your eyes, never close your eyes open up your mind and you can have everything**_

Hermione closed her eyes to the world around her. That beautiful mind that used to define her, was now her downfall. She thought all too much, obessed is more like it. One day it all came to and end. Hermione, the stongest person I've ever known, gave up. Tears fall down my face as I stare down at her headstone, wondering if there was ever anything I could have done to help her. No, I don't think that there ever was. She could have had everything, if only she would have chosen me.


End file.
